The Little Kitsune
by Mitsuki Lovs Chocolate
Summary: The Little Mermaid, Naruto style. AU, yaoi, major OOC come on they're gay, that seems pretty OOC to me [SasuNaruSasu] rated M for safety in later chappies.


Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or The Little Mermaid.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away land, lived a powerful demon fox king called Kyuubi who ruled over the demons. King Kyuubi had six sons who loved to hunt humans in the woods. But they weren't allowed follow the humans back to their 'world'. 

"You are too young to get rapped up in the world of humans," The princes' grandmother Tsunade said to them after the youngest prince, Naruto, asked if they could go to the human world. Tsunade then pulled out a flashlight from her boobs (how the heck did she fit that in there???) and began to tell them of all the horrible dangers of the human world. (That night each prince had nightmares and wet their beds. :D)

* * *

As they got older, the princes dared each other to sneak into the human world and spend a whole day there. Finally it was Naruto's turn. 

The young kitsune was very excited. He dressed in some human style clothes and something called a 'baseball cap' to cover his ears and set out for the human world.

When he got there, he was amazed at all the different things. There were large buildings that had long moving boxes that carried you up and down in the building faster than the stairs. There were shops that had pretty clothes and jewels, _not as pretty as the ones we have but still pretty. _

There were even these small metal animals that were hollow inside and carried people in them. Some of them were big and some of them were small and they were all in pretty colors.

Suddenly, Naruto saw one of the big 'metal animals' speed towards boy that was walking out of one of the big buildings and right in the middle of its path. Naruto's instincts kicked in and he ran and shoved the boy out of the way just as the large metal deathtrap zoomed passed them.

After the shock of the near death experience wore off, Naruto began to panic as he realized the current position he was in. He was sprawled on top of the black haired human boy and his hat had been thrown about two feet away from there.

Naruto scrambled up, grabbed his hat and placed it on his head before he saw the boy lift his head slightly and look at him with gorgeous black eyes. His heart began to beat quickly and his hands began to get all sweaty and nasty. He was about to ask the boy if he was alright when he was trampled by a group of loud females screaming what seemed to be the boys name.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" asked a pink haired one as she shoved her way up to the front of the crowd.

"Hey, where's the guy who saved my life?" Sasuke asked loosing sight of Naruto in the crowd of girls.

"Who cares, I'm here now Sasuke-kun. Are you hurt? Do you need any help?" asked a blonde girl who shoved the pink haired one out of the way.

"Hey watch it Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun's mine!" shouted the pink haired girl.

"Shut up billboard brow!" shouted the blonde one right back. Soon the two girls were pulling at each other's hair and throwing punches. Naruto, being quite frightened by the whole show slipped away to go explore the rest of the city.

Sasuke being quite annoyed by his fan girls' behavior looked around in search of his blonde rescuer. Not being able to spot him he stood up and went in search for his savior.

* * *

Naruto began to head for the forest so he could get home. He was tired and hungry. He wasn't able to buy any food because he didn't have any money and his pride wouldn't allow him to resort to begging for money. 

He was walking back to the area where he had saved the boy when he saw the same boy walking towards the building with another boy. He hid by the side of the building, pulled his had down more over his head, and listened.

"Yeah, so my dad's gonna be out of town again this weekend, so I'm gonna throw a party on Saturday night at 8. You have got to come," said Sasuke turning to the dark haired boy next to him.

"Sure I'll be there. Are you going to bring this new guy you were talking about all day? The one that saved you?" the boy asked. Naruto's ears perked at this. The boy that he had saved had been talking about him all day?

"I want to, but, I didn't get a chance to find out his name so I have no idea how to tell him about the party." Sasuke looked a bit sad as the two boys came up to the building and entered it.

Naruto felt sad. He could right then walk into the building and act as if he was lost and coincidentally run in to Sasuke but he knew he probably wouldn't be able to go to the party anyway. So, in a depressed trance, he trudged back home hoping and wishing for a miracle.

* * *

"So Naruto, are you going to tell us how it went?" Naruto's older brother, Neji, asked. All the princes (which were, in order from oldest to youngest, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Kiba) were sitting in there room waiting for Naruto to come home and tell them about what had happened, but, when Naruto came into the room looking sad and completely ignored their presence, they were a little concerned. Naruto turned around and looked at them with a bored expression. 

"I went into city, saved some kid's life, got mobbed by fan girls, and then I came home. Happy now?"

"Wow, you saved a dude's life? That is awesome." Kiba said eyes wide with admiration for his little brother.

"Yeah, now can I go to sleep, I'm exhausted." Naruto walked over to his bed and hopped into it, not bothering to change his clothes. The others followed suit and turned off the lights and got into their beds. Soon the room was filled with snores and the occasional word from Kiba, who talks in his sleep. Everyone was asleep, well everyone, except Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling.

_Why am I so hung up on this guy?_

**Cuz' you like him. **Naruto heard a girl's voice speak.

_I do not! And who are you anyway?_

**You.**

_You're me? But, you're a girl._

**Yes I'm a girl you dimwit, everyone knows that there inner self is the opposite gender as them. **(right?)

_Oh…well, I still don't like him._

**Yeah, you do. Why else were you thinking about him all day? And why do you want to go to his party so bad?**

Naruto thought about this a bit. Why was he thinking about the boy all day? And why did he want to go to the party so badly?

_I guess…I do…like him._

**Ahh, good, you've admitted it. Now all that's left is to find a way that you can go to the party.**

_Hm, that is a problem._

**Sneaking out isn't a problem, you're already 17 you're father doesn't care where you go now, as long as it doesn't cause trouble for him or his kingdom he's fine.**

_Yeah, I just need a way to go without the possibility of them finding out that I'm a demon._

**I know! We can go visit Orochimaru, the snake demon. I'm sure he could turn you into a human for a day.**

_Yeah, that's a great idea. I'll go to him in the morning._

Naruto's eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep with the hope of a solution to his problem.

* * *

Hey peeps. Here's another story since writer's block is killing me with my others. I thought this up in my Science class because my teacher was being a boring old fart. This is basically a modern Naruto The little mermaid except there's no mermaid. It is a mix of the disney movie and the original story (and maybe even a bit of my own because i haven't watched the little mermaid disney version in a while so i don't remember most of it) because i like the ending of the original story better. Any ways please review and tell me if i should just take this off now and delete iy or continue it. 

For my other stories i will be updating sometime during the next two weeks. Sorry about the wait guys. Procrastination is a bad habit and writer's block is a serious pain in the ass. Anyways, Ja ne!


End file.
